


Comfort

by WildlingGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Nudity, Implied Relationships, Love/Hate, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hate each other, so why do they keep ending up naked together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Ron hates Pansy Parkinson, ever since Hogwarts days. She was a cruel and mean chick from Slytherin (what a surprising house choice for her), and the absolute opposite of Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger, who he truly did love. She was nice, and smart, and not his. 

She was off to Bulgaria, to live with her beloved Viktor. And here he was, enduring her loss with the company of a naked Pansy Parkinson.

"If you hate me so much," she whispers tauntingly. "Why don't you stop?"

Ron genuinely ponders about this before replying. 

“I don’t know. But I don’t want to.”


End file.
